Judy Reyes
| DOB=November 5, 1967 | birthplace = The Bronx, New York, USA | DOD= | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0721332/ }} Judy Reyes is one of the main actors of Devious Maids, portraying the role of Zoila Diaz. Biography 'Early Life' A native of The Bronx, Reyes has three sisters, including a twin sister named Joselin, who played a paramedic on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Reyes grew up on Bainbridge Avenue, from the age of 13 to the age of 25 or 26. She attended Hunter College in Manhattan, where she began her acting career. 'Career' Reyes had a short stint on The Sopranos as the girlfriend of Paulie Walnuts. She also made a brief appearance on the American television series Oz. She is best known for her portrayal of nurse Carla Espinosa on the NBC comedy Scrubs, from 2001 to 2009. "I really admire Carla – she's smart and sassy and a very good nurse", says Reyes of her character. "I like that she remains confident and unapologetic in a world where nurses don't receive the same respect as doctors". Reyes' other film credits include Martin Scorsese's Bringing Out the Dead, and the independent film Went to Coney Island on a Mission from God, Be Back by Five. She can also be seen in the film Washington Heights. Additionally, Reyes acted in and co-produced (with her husband) Taino, a short film which was screened at the 1999 New York International Latino Film Festival and at the 2001 Los Angeles Latino Film Festival. In 2011, she starred as Angela, a mother dealing with the return of her estranged husband into her life after a stint in prison in the family drama Gun Hill Road. The film is set in Reyes' native Bronx, and its title refers to a real-life street that intersects Bainbridge Avenue on which Reyes herself grew up. The film premiered at the Sundance Film Festival on January 24, 2011. In 2013, Devious Maids premiered on Lifetime, starring Reyes in the main role of Zoila Diaz. Since then her acting credits have included a recurring role as the character of Dina, head writer for a telenovela, on The CW's Jane the Virgin. She's also appeared in the Netflix sitcom One Day at a Time as Ramona, a former soldier in Penelope's therapy group. In 2017, Reyes was cast in a main role on TNT's Claws, portraying a character known as Quiet Ann. 'Personal Life' Reyes was married to writer/director Edwin M. Figueroa for 11 years before they divorced. Reyes and her boyfriend, George Valencia, have a daughter, Leila Rey, born on November 27, 2009. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 102 01.png BTS 107 01.png BTS 107 02.png BTS 108 01.png BTS 110 02.png BTS 110 03.png BTS 113 03.png BTS 113 04.png BTS 113 05.png BTS 113 08.png BTS 201 03.png BTS 201 06.png BTS 201 09.png BTS 201 10.png BTS 206 01.png BTS 206 02.png BTS 212 01.png BTS 305 01.png External Links *Official Instagram account *Official Twitter account Category:Main Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast